A Proposal
by SerrasAngel
Summary: Xena comes home to pick up Gabrielle for a surprise outing.


Gabrielle was folding clothes in the laundry room when she heard her girlfriend pull up to their house. Closing the dryer and walking out to the porch to ask if Xena needed any help she noticed that there was no movement from the woman sitting in the drivers seat of the Subaru they shared. Watching for a second to see if Xena was going to get out she saw her love flexing her hands on the steering wheel so she walked over the the closed door and window. Knocking, blue eyes met blue ones as Xena turned her head.

"Hi." Xena said through the window to Gabrielle.

A small smile crossed Gabrielle's lips as she leaned her forehead close to the shut window. "Hi. Can you roll down the window?"

"I….." Not having a real reason not to, Xena rolled it down.

Gabrielle didn't say a word as she slid up onto her tiptoes and leaned into the window. Inches from her lovers face, "Hello beautiful."

A full smile came to Xena's lips as she stared into the blue eyes that captured her from day one. "Get in." She said with a nod to the passenger seat.

"What are you up to?" Gabrielle said with a sly smile. Xena was known for her impromptu dinners and drives up the coast on days she just wanted them to get away.

"I want you to get in." she told her love as she licked her teeth in a sexy way.

That was all it took for Gabrielle to run and shut the door to their house, after getting her purse and keys, and be buckled into the passenger seat.

Linking hands after pulling out of the driveway, Xena had no real destination but she knew tonight was the night. A slightly cocky smile never left her lips as she drove to the national park they lived near. When she saw the sign Xena knew that was where they needed to go.

Pulling up to the cliffs and putting the SUV into park Xena got out and went to the back to grab out the blanket they kept back there for stuff like this. Given that it was often enough that Xena took them on wild escapes and such.

"Hey, Gabrielle, can you grab the basket out of the back seat for me? Bring it around front. I'm going to lay the blanket down." She asked her girlfriend of the last six years.

Gabrielle snapped out of the beauty in front of her and got out to do as asked. When she got the basket out it felt lighter than normal. Knowing her girlfriend always had a plan she didn't question it.

Bringing it around to the front and taking a seat next to Xena on the blanket the basket in front of them.

Hands on top of each other as they look out at the night sky, everything was almost perfect. Xena was waiting for the right time but she knew that Gabrielle felt the basket and wasn't dumb. "Hey, look a shooting star!"

It was beautiful, Xena took it as her sign and put one hand into the basket.

At the same time Gabrielle pulled something out of her pocket.

Turning to each other at just about the same time, they were both holding ring boxes. Light smiles and stunned eyes staring at the other both ladies had the same idea on the same night at the same time.

"Were you going to….?" Gabrielle asked softly.

"I…..what about you?" Xena countered.

Each woman felt smiles pulling their lips up. Without words they saw the tears develop into their loves eyes. Nodding at the same time, knowing the question that was going to come from the other and not needing words anymore.

Gabrielle hopped up onto her knees and straddled Xena like so many times before. "I love you more than life itself. There wouldn't be a world without you."

With that, no need for anymore declarations of love, Gabrielle took Xena's beautiful face into her hands and kissed her with a passion that neither knew she had.

Above their heads was a meteor shower starting. All the shooting starts in the world where blessing them with the love that they had known for many lives. Each other. Together. The Gods couldn't kill this love between their souls no matter how it was tried. Forever together in a dance so sweet that it was envied by immortals since ancient times.


End file.
